Welcome to the Akatsuki
by Itsfuckinghidan
Summary: The Story of an AU, where the Akatsuki is a boarding school for children with a criminal record. It will include all of the members of the Akatsuki. Rated M for swearing, sexual themes and violence. (trigger warning for Domestic Violence in the first chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

Hidan was sitting in the waiting room of the principal's office. Waiting for his father, who was currently talking to the Principal. This was it, Hidan knew he was screwed. When the Principal told him he was going to get kicked out of school if he misbehaved again, he thought it was just another empty threat. But he was for real this time. Hidan was going to be sent to a boarding school for children with a criminal record. The albino sighed; he didn't care too much about being sent to some boarding school; however he knew he would get a beating once his father and he were home. The door of the principal's office opened and Hidan was about to make a comment about why it took so damn long. He changed his mind when he saw how pissed his father was.

"Hidan go wait in the car for me", Hidan rolled his eyes but did as he was told. On the way to the car he saw Irina, his friend. She was smirking at him.

"Boy how you get in trouble again? " Irina had always been Hidan only true friend. Hidan wasn't very popular at school, not that he got bullied but most people simply didn't care about him. Some people admired him from afar for his sassy comments at teachers, and for his constant ability to get into trouble. Irina was one of those admirers; Hidan didn't feel like being all alone so he decided to hang out with her sometimes. The only reason they kept hanging out with each other was because they were both Russian immigrants and therefore had a couple of topics to discuss.

"I fucking stabbed a bitch, plan my funeral because my father is done playing games he is gonna kill me for real this time", Irina laughed then looked at the big clock in the hallway.

"Yo Hidan I gotta go, my boyfriend is waiting for me at the bleachers. If you know what I mean", she licked her finger in a suggestive way.

"Have fun, hoe", Hidan didn't feel like telling her he was getting sent to another school, he didn't like the drama and all that stuff so he figured she would find out on her own.

After a while of waiting in the car his father showed up, and looked at him. He didn't say a word. Hidan knew he was in deep shit, because his father saved the silent treatment for special occasions. Hidan getting kicked out of school must be one of those occasions. When they arrived home his father finally said something.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Hidan? Are you like actually joking or something? "Hidan missed the awkward silence from earlier.

"Hidan I am talking to you"

"Jeez he deserved it, okay? " Hidan didn't feel like explaining the entire situation to his father, most importantly because he wouldn't understand. Hidan didn't just randomly stab someone; he had stabbed a boy whom he had gotten into a fistfight with. The boy was named Chad, Hidans archenemy at school since they had moved to Seattle. And it had just so happened that fucking Chad had found out by accident that Hidan was in fact gay. And he tried to use it against him by bullying him. Hidan wasn't raised by some nice warm household were you are taught that 'sticks and stones may break your bones but words won't hurt you' bullshit. He was taught to fight back to bullies. Since he didn't want to come out to his father, he just left it at a bitchy answer. Which he was to regret soon.

"Deserved it? You know what you deserve? "Hidan looked at him and shrugged.

"I should send you back to Russia", Hidan had heard that threat a million times, like all immigrant children do. For a second he was scared he might actually send him to Russia because of the seriousness in his voice. His father raised his hand and slapped him in the face, hard.

"Go to your room and wait there for me", Hidan knew he was fucked. When his father came into his room he was holding a belt with which he proceeded to beat the living hell out of Hidan. When he was done beating him he looked around the room, and then pointed at his phone "give me that. " Hidan was too old to throw a tantrum, but that didn't stop him.

"No, you already took everything. I am not giving you my phone, besides I paid for this myself, since you never buy me anything. "His father slapped him again and took the phone

"Since when are you the one making rules, huh? Pack your bags you are already going to that boarding school tomorrow. And show some gratitude for all the things I do for you. "Hidan now felt like an ungrateful little brat. He knew exactly that his father worked hard so they could have semi nice lives. His father gave him a stack of papers, which seemed to be information's about this new school. When his father left the room he locked the door, so Hidan wouldn't try to sneak out. Hidan sat on the bed and sighed. He held his face where his father had slapped him, when he was a little kid he used to cry after being beaten. Today he felt like crying, but he didn't. He just sat there in silence. After a couple of minutes had passed he decided to look at the information papers. One of them was full of rules, and Hidan groaned there were so many, they even had a curfew at 6p.m. The next page was with items he had to take with him, and items that were forbidden. The last paper had a timetable on it. Most of his classes started at 6:30 a.m. meaning he had to get up at around 5a.m, he groaned again. He threw a couple of clothes in a traveling bag and closed it. He didn't really have any other things than clothes, as his father had taken all of his fun stuff away. He looked underneath his bed where he had hidden some things from his father inside a box. He opened the box and took out a red butterfly knifes, his other knife had obviously been confiscated by the teachers at school, he admired it for a while and then put in his backpack, knives were obviously forbidden in his school but he would sneak it in somehow. The next thing he took out of the box was a photograph of his mother, it was taken when she was pregnant and she smoking a cigarette, he liked the picture a lot. His father didn't want Hidan to have anything of his mother. She had left them when Hidan was eight years old, a couple of years prior to them moving to America. Hidan didn't care about his mother leaving them; he would have left too in her place. His father used to beat her so it was no surprise to him when she left. Hidan was however disappointed that she had left him behind. After his mother had left, his father had thrown away everything that belonged to her, clothes, pictures, jewellery and more. Hidan had managed to steal this picture and hide it successfully. He always felt nostalgic looking at this picture. His mother had never been very responsible, hell she had always been a hot mess, but Hidan had always loved her. He put the picture in his backpack as well and laid on his bed. He couldn't sleep very well. He wondered what his new school would be like. And if maybe he should just come out to his father. He rolled to his side and looked at the wall. Maybe coming out wasn't a good idea, his father wasn't known for being a tolerant man. Hidan realized that Chad would tell his parents anyways and the gossip would reach his father sooner or later. He could probably lie about chad just spreading that rumour since he got stabbed by Hidan. But his father wouldn't believe him; he would look around his room and find something that would prove Hidan had lied. Hidan suddenly felt his stomach grumble, and he realized that he hadn't eaten anything except breakfast. He got up and walked to his door.

"Dad? I am really hungry can you please open the door? "He decided to try and be nice and reasonable so his father might even cook him dinner. He heard his door unlock and open.

"Fine, come downstairs, I haven't eaten either", Hidan walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw on the oven clock that it was 11 p.m. already.

"Go sit at the table", Hidan nodded and sat there. He felt very awkward right now, like when he was a child and he stayed up till late waiting for his father to come home so they could eat dinner together. He was resting his face on the table and he was cold, as he was just wearing boxers and a loose basketball shirt. He felt the Goosebumps rise on his skin.

"Hidan don't you dare fall asleep before finishing your food"

"I'm not sleeping", Hidan said and realized that it sounded a lot meaner than he intended to.

His father put to plates with pasta on the table and Hidan got up. He felt guilty looking at his father, almost ashamed. His father looked so tired. Hidan had put him through a lot of trouble, not just today but always. He was such a disappointment. His grades were terrible. He constantly got into fights. And now he even got kicked out of school and sent to boarding school. Hidan was poking around in his food.

"Hidan we should talk, I don't want to send you there knowing that we separated in a fight"

"It's alright, I'll be fine"

"You say that yet you can't even look me in the eye properly", Hidan tried to look at him and his father was right. He felt guilty.

"Dad, listen I don't want to talk about this right now, we will both be fine"

"Hidan you're my son, I know when you will be fine and when not. I can see that you are lying to me."

Hidan looked down again.

"This fight wasn't like the others, right? Why did you do it?"

"He deserved it, I already told you earlier"

"That's not the answer I want to hear. Tell me the truth. "Hidan hated his father for knowing him so well, but he wasn't going to tell him he was gay, his father would forget his worries about sending his son away in a fight instantly and be mad at him again. Hidan felt anger building up in him.

"It's not like you would understand anyways!"

"Don't speak to me in that tone." Hidan got up and was ready to go back to his room, but his father was quicker and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Hidan look, I will try to understand if you tell me, but if you act like this I really can't understand" Hidan felt the anger turn into something different, it was sadness and anxiety. He was fighting to hold his tears back. He hated himself for feeling so vulnerable

"I will tell you, but you have to promise not to get mad at me", his father looked at him confused but nodded

"Alright, go on."

Hidan took a deep breath

"He was bullying me"

"You stabbed a child because he bullied you?"

"You promised not to get mad at me. And I'm not done yet. Let me finish." Hidan couldn't believe he was about to say it, just doing it and come out. He just felt how years of bottled up feelings were coming up and he started crying. For the first time in years. His father looked at him in disbelieve and put his hand on Hidans shoulder. Hidan had never cried in front of his father after his mother had left.

"Hidan tell me", Hidan regretted having gotten to this point of the conversation, there was no backing away from this anymore.

"Dad. I like boys", Hidan had whispered it so silently that one could almost not hear it. But his father had heard. And he was in shock. He took away his hand like it was burnt and looked at Hidan. Who was now sobbing.

"Tell me this isn't true", Hidan worst fears were coming true. And he felt stupid. Stupid for believing that his father would understand. He always raised Hidans hopes just to then crush them.

"I didn't raise you like that! " Hidan was deeply hurt; he had hoped that his father would have the decency to not yell at him while he was crying in front of him.

"It's against nature, it's disgusting and wrong, this is not how god intended you to be", Hidan hated the fact that his father had to bring religion into this, he knew exactly that religion was the only thing Hidan had. That church had been there for him when his mother had left and his father was neglecting him due to sorrow. His father kept yelling at him and Hidan had enough.

"This is exactly why mom left you! " Hidan hadn't brought this topic up in years, since it was painful for both father and son. His father backhanded him for that statement. Hidan was angrily walking up the stairs and going to his room. Hidan could hear his father yell up the stairs

"Don't think you are any better than me! She left you behind as well!" Hidan loudly shut the door behind himself and aggressively wiped away the tears.


	2. Arrival

The next morning came and Hidan felt like shit. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his head was aching. He slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom where he splashed his face with cold water. He got dressed grabbed his bags and was ready to go downstairs. He walked down the stairs slowly as he didn't feel like seeing his father. He knew that he would be waiting for him in the living room. The fight from the previous night was a big one, one where they couldn't do what they usually did, by pretending that it simply didn't happen. Hidan was surprised by the sight of his father, he looked even more tired than usual, his eyes red from crying and his eye bags darker than usual. Hidan almost felt bad for blaming him for mother leaving. Almost. The atmosphere in the room was awfully depressing. Neither of them said a word to each other. Hidan grabbed a piece of bread from the kitchen and ate it. It was his father who broke the silence, a naive part within Hidans heart hoped that he was going to apologize.  
"Put your bags in the car we're leaving in 10 minutes", he spoke without any emotion in it. It sounded like he was talking to a stranger. Hidan nodded. And did as he was told. The car ride was awful. They didn't speak to each other the entire road. They were driving for hours towards south. Hidan didn't properly read the papers so he didn't see what city they were going too exactly. He just knew it was in California and it was getting hot. He had put on a sweater to hide the bruises from yesterday's beatings and black ripped jeans. He would have asked his father if he could turn on the AC, but it felt wrong to ask something so casual so he didn't. He glanced to the review mirror to check if he was still looking like a mess. He didn't want to go to the new school looking like some cry-baby. Luckily he looked normal by now, as the redness had subsided from his eyes. He sighed when he saw a California state sign. It just had to be one of the hottest, sunniest states, didn't it? His albino skin was going to get roasted if he didn't watch out. It did have some irony, as the hotness of the state made it feel like he was going to be driven to hell. When they arrived at the boarding school it was already noon. Hidans father walked inside one of the buildings with him and they went inside the principal's office. The principal had her long brown hair tied in a tight ponytail that made her head look like an egg. She looked at them and started talking with an annoyingly high-pitched voice  
"Ah yes, the Kradovskys I was expecting you. My name is Margot Rush, I got the call yesterday. I'm glad you could make it here so quickly", she held out her hand and Hidans father shook it, when she held it out too Hidan and he didn't make any effort to shake it back she awkwardly took it down again and laughed in a fake sweet tone. She searched for something on her desk and gave it to Hidans father. It was a paper.  
"Sir. Could please fill this out?" He took it and was about to write something on it when she interrupted him  
"No, could you please fill this out together, we believe it builds the character when families fill this out together", Hidan already hated her pseudo therapist guts.  
"I will leave the two of you alone for now, yeah".  
"Just ask me the questions I will answer them and you write it down", Hidan made the suggestion so they would get over it faster.  
"Fine. Name?"  
"Hidan Kradovsky"  
"Hidan, your full name", his father insisted and Hidan sighed  
"Hidan Oleg Kradovsky", he hated his middle name with passion, who gives their child such a ridiculous name as Oleg.  
"Date of birth?"  
"April 2nd 1998, I don't get why we need to do this together, as if you didn't know what day I was born", his father ignored the half assed attempt at lifting the mood and continued the questioning  
"Religious believes?"  
"Christian-Orthodox"  
"Allergies?"  
"None"  
"Prescribed medication?"  
"None"  
"Additional information?"  
"Leave it blank"  
"I won't leave it blank, they wouldn't ask this question if they wanted it to stay blank", Hidan rolled his eyes; he didn't understand why his father was like this.  
"I don't know. What do they even expect you to write on there? My hobbies? Things about me? Like what exactly?"  
"Maybe I should write down what you told me yesterday", his father said very quietly and didn't name it. Hidan felt his temper rising.  
"Don't. Write down that I go to churches on Sundays and that I won't have time for their bullshit program. "His father was writing that down, obviously wording it more formal. He went on to the next questions and wrote something down without asking Hidan about the answer. It was the question about his home address and emergency numbers. He stopped at the next question and filled it out slowly, Hidan could barely make out what he wrote but it looked like he was writing down the name Katharina, which was mothers' name. Next to that he wrote his own name Vladimir.  
"Hidan? " Hidan looked at him "Should I write down that your mother and I are divorced?"  
"Yes, I would", his father did so and put the paper back on the desk. He sighed and looked at Hidan.  
"Please, please try to behave in this school, you hear me? Do you realize how much I had to do to get you here?" Hidan crossed his arm on his chest and rolled his eyes  
"It's not like I want to be here", his father shook his head  
"You don't get it, do you? Hidan, Chads parents wanted to sue you, and so did your school. You will serve jail time if you fuck this up, do you understand that? "Hidan felt blood rushing to his cheeks; he hated himself for being so stupid sometimes.  
"I will do my best"  
Their conversation was cut off by the Principal opening the door. Her cheap perfume filled the room and she had a coffee in her Hand.  
"Ah I see you are finished, I will show you your dorm now. Come on get up"  
They were walking down a gravel road up to a dark house, in big letters above it was written Akatsuki, the principal pointed at it and said.  
"This is the Akatsuki, dorm, Akatsuki is a Japanese word, since this school has a received a big donation from a Japanese sponsor we named it that, to honour them", she was talking more to Hidans father than to Hidan, so he used to opportunity to hide his butterfly knife in one of the big flowerpots surrounding the house. She opened the door of the house and they walked in. The dorm was quite small, and the living room had terrible interior, it looked like the house of a grandmother. With old fashioned green sofas and a disgusting floral pattern on the wall, someone had drawn a little demon on the wall and a speech bubble that said 'it builds the character' Hidan laughed to himself. Apparently he wasn't the only one who hated the principal. Said woman spoke up.  
"This is the living room where, as you youngsters call it, can chillax", she laughed and Hidan rolled his eyes. She pointed at a door on the right of the room.  
"Over there is the kitchen, you will be cooking yourself", Hidan groaned, he couldn't cook shit. The principal started walking up the stairs  
"Follow me I will show you the bedroom area", this woman seriously couldn't stop talking.  
"By the way the others are currently at school, usually it tends to be very loud in here", she laughed again. There was two hallways one to the left and one to the right, she turned towards the one on the right first and stopped in front of a door.  
"In here sleeps a girl, this is usually prohibited but we didn't find another space for her. She is only here temporary. And I must tell you that it is absolutely against the rules to bother her, I know how boys your age are. So I repeat no sexual activities and especially no sexual harassment. Do you understand? "Hidans father snorted silently.  
"Yeah I won't, I know, I know if I fuck up here I will be balls deep in trouble." she smiled.  
"Very well then", she pointed at the end of the hallway "usually this house has two bathrooms, but this one is exclusive to the Madame living here so all of the boys will be sharing the one bathroom in the other hallway", she started walking towards the left hallway. She stopped at the far end of it and opened the door.  
"This will be your bedroom, come inside take a look at it", Hidan walked inside and saw that half of the bedroom had nothing but furniture in it, the other half had bedsheets on the bed, a few decorative items, and a huge mess of papers on the desk. Oh great he was going to have a roommate, and he had to share the bathroom with a bunch of other people, goodbye days of jacking off Hidan thought to himself sadly.  
"Your roommate is a bit older than you, he is 20 years old and attends the campus college. His name is Kakuzu Ahmed. He previously didn't have to share his room with anybody, so just ask him to give you some space on that table", Hidan nodded, he wasn't really listening to her, he was busy looking at the football that was laying in the bed. Oh yes Chad 2.0 will be my roommate, fucking great.  
"So this is where you say goodbye to your father, I will be waiting in the hallway for you" with that she left the two of them alone in the room. Hidan wanted to hug his father, but that would just make things awkward.  
"Well, goodbye", Hidan looked at his father who was ready to leave with just that, Hidan however wasn't, the reality that he wouldn't see his father for weeks hit him only now. He had never been separated for longer than a week from his father ever since they moved to America and had no relatives to babysit Hidan. He felt bad about the fight; now he understood what his father meant by separating after a fight.  
"Goodbye, I guess", his father looked at him again and gave him a piece of paper  
"I know you can't memorize phone numbers, but if you want to talk, call me", he was glad that his father was the one that tried to make things okay after fights, because Hidan didn't know how to do that at all. He held the paper and nodded.  
"Take care of yourself, and don't do anything stupid", Hidan nodded again his father left. Hidan was feeling somewhat numb. The principal walked into the room. And her fake smiles and laughs were wiped off her face.  
"I will go through your stuff now, to make sure you didn't bring anything with you that you shouldn't", Hidan groaned but didn't say anything, getting in trouble 0.5 seconds after being told not to get in trouble, was not something he wanted to put his father through. She went through all of his stuff and made a couple of remarks about how he should fold his clothes properly. She went through his bathroom articles and held a razor up.  
"This is prohibited, I have to confiscate this", Hidan narrowed his eyebrows  
"It's not a weapon, I need this to shave", It took all of his self-control not to call her a bitch.  
"With children like you anything is a weapon", children like you; she said that in such a degrading way, like she was so much better than him.  
"And I don't mean to offend you, but you don't look like you grow a beard"  
"I don't need it to shave my face, I use this to shave my pu-" he stopped and realized that he just said that out loud and he felt slightly embarrassed. The principal raised one of her eyebrows.  
"That is good for you, however it is against the rules, every time you want to shave you will have to come to my office and ask me for your razor, I will give it to you and once you are done it will be confiscated again", Hidan rolled his eyes, he would rather have a bush than go through all of that every time he wanted to shave. She was now done with his traveling bag and continued to look at through his backpack, she looked at the picture for a while and then put it down again.  
"Alright, everything is good, I will be leaving you for now, you can unpack and make yourself at home, if you need me I will be in my office", she finally left and Hidan was alone, he was curious about what his roommate kept in his room, but he was scared of getting caught snooping around in his stuff. He decided that he will change into some different clothes since he was sweating. He put on grey sweatpants and was about to put on a shirt when he heard people entering the building.  
"The new guy is already here, I saw the devil showing him and I think his Dad the house while I was in class.", it was a deep voice followed by an excited one.  
"What did he look like, un? Is he a looser like Itachi?" There were people laughing.  
"I don't know, I didn't see properly", the voices were getting closer and the door to his bedroom opened. There were four people standing in the doorframe looking at him. One of them was very tall, probably 2meters, one had long blonde hair, and looked extremely androgyny, Hidan couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, one had long black hair tied in a ponytail, and a bitter expression on his face and the last one was a ginger, with piercings all over his face.  
"So this is him, huh?", it was blondie who spoke, Hidan recognized the voice it was the voice talking trash about him, Hidan decided to get back at him for that. He raised one of his eyebrows and walked up to the teens standing there, he took one of blondies hands and one of the black haired boy.  
"Omg, you guys have matching hairstyles, how cute, you have like a little Girl Scout club or something? "The ginger and the tall boy where laughing and both blondie and the black haired boy looked offended  
"How fucking dare you compare me, to some nerd like Itachi? " Hidan started laughing. Oh man this was too easy.  
"Oh gee, don't get your panties in a bunch I'm just kidding", he looked at them "so is this like what you do, just walk into strangers rooms, without even knocking?"  
"Actually yeah that's our thing, anyways it's time for introductions", it was the ginger who was speaking, he pointed at blondie "This is Deidara, a Barbie doll that wants to be an artist one day", next up he pointed at Itachi "this nerd is Itachi, he might look calm and smart and you might think, what is such a nice child like him doing in a place like this? Well when he snaps he will fuck your ass up.", next was the tall guy "This is Kisame, if you ever see him jacking off to his Machete that he named Samehada, don't be alarmed that is his girlfriend", he pointed towards himself "lastly moi, my name is Nagato, but everyone calls me Pein. Why you wonder, because why the fuck not. I am basically a godlike creature blessing this house with my presence and now let us know about yourself", Hidan looked at all of the people,  
"Well my name is Hidan and I usually do wear shirts by the way",  
"Well Hidan welcome to the Akatsuki, the miserable souls lost in this house", Hidan liked the cynical humour the people here seemed to have.  
"By the way", it was the tall guy speaking "good luck with Kakuzu as your roommate"  
"Why?"  
"He doesn't take shit from anybody, and if you piss him off he will make you sleep in the hallway"  
"Charming", Hidan said sarcastically.  
Hidan put his sweater back on since he couldn't find a shirt,  
"Well anyways do you guys want to keep watching me get dressed or? " Deidara grabbed his arm.  
"Nah we are going downstairs, and we will be making pizza tonight, we make pizza every night, but today is special, since Thursdays are official pizza days."  
Once they were downstairs Hidan could hear voices from the kitchen, it seemed to be a heated monologue.  
Once in the kitchen he leaned on the doorframe and listened.  
"Listen Tobi, you have to put half of the cheese on it immediately and then when it's almost done baking you take it out and put the rest of the chose on it. That way you have nice gooey cheese on it, but also fresh cheese on top. And that my friend, is how you get the perfect pizza experience", it was a red haired boy talking; he looked relative young compared to everyone else.  
"Fascinating", Hidan said mockingly.  
"The formula for a perfect Pizza? "Asked who Hidan assumed was Tobi.  
"No the fact that you have enough of free time to think about things like 'the formula for a perfect Pizza' ", Kisame looked at Hidan,  
"You are still new, you don't understand the amount of time we have on our hands to figure shit like that out, like curfew at 6pm, no Wi-Fi, blocked TV channels, no pornographic content, do you realize how bored we get?", Hidan shrugged. It was ridiculous how many rules there was.  
"Sasori, make sure you put loads of pineapples on my pizza, yeah"  
"What on earth makes you think I will be making your pizza, Deidara? " Deidara and Sasori proceeded to fight and the others went into the living room, where they all sat on the uncomfortable couches.  
"So Hidan tell us a little about yourself, beside the shirt thing I mean", Pein said  
"Well what do you want to know? " Pein thought for a moment before he said  
"How did you end up here?"  
"I got into a couple of fights, my school threatened me, I thought they were not so serious about it, so I got into another fight, things escalated and I stabbed someone, turns out they were serious about it and now I'm here", Pein nodded at him and then pointed at the rosary he was wearing.  
"Are you religious, or is this your aesthetic? "  
"I'm Religious", Hidan felt dumb since he didn't even know what aesthetic meant, but he wasn't going to ask about it. While they were talking the front door opened and three people stepped in, a tall, tanned dude with scars on his face and arms, a very pale boy with green dyed hair who seemed kinda weird, kinda stoned and a girl with blue dyed hair, you could see the dark roots slowly showing, she had a piercing on her lower lip. The pale boy was holding a bag full of groceries and Pein got up,  
"My Lord and saviour has arrived, my one and only let me see what you have brought with you",  
"Jeez get a room, if you wanna be all over Konan", Hidan didn't hear Deidara entering the room, so Konan was the girl.  
"I am not talking about Konan, Deidara. This is about Zetsu who is bringing food", if Zetsu was the pale boy, then that meant Kakuzu was the one with the scars, Hidan was somewhat relived his roommate didn't seem like someone with Chads personality. He spent some while looking at his face; he had very light green eyes that stood out with his dark skin and a really strong jawline that Hidan was admiring. He also looked at the scars, they added a lot of charm to his face, Hidan never got how most people didn't like scars. He had been fascinated by scars, body mutilations, blood and wounds ever since he was a child.  
"How about you? " Kisame asked him. Hidan must have been completely spacing out since he had no idea what was going on.  
"What about me? "He asked and Kakuzu sighed  
"What do you want on your pizza? " Kakuzus voice was very deep and send chills down Hidans spine, the tone in which he talked reminded him of how his father spoke.  
"Oh, I don't know man, just put whatever on it", Kisame nodded and yelled towards the kitchen "Yo, Sasori just put whatever on it"; during their meal Deidara was fighting with Sasori about him not putting pineapples on his pizza. They all seemed like dysfunctional members of society, with great personalities. Hidan felt more at home here than he ever felt anywhere in the United States. Dinner seemed to go by like a blur and Hidan went to bed right after it. As much as he liked the people here, he didn't feel like spending time with anyone, he always got quite melancholic towards evenings, especially today. Hidan had put on his standard pyjamas, and put sheets on the bed before crawling underneath the itchy blanket. The lack of sleep from the past night had caught up to him and he fell asleep immediately.

AN: Chapter 3 'Fridays' will be up soon.


	3. Fridays

Kakuzu woke up at 5 in the morning, and put on his clothes, he felt like taking a shower, but the mornings were Deidara, Sasori and Tobi's shower time. He walked over to his table and took some papers he would need for his classes. He heard a noise, behind him and turned around. _Oh yeah_ , he thought to himself, for a second he had forgotten that he had a roommate now. He hated his new roommate, he was a mess. He had a loud annoying voice and a very vulgar choice of words. Instead of cleaning up after himself he just left his clothes on the floor. Kakuzu was going to yell at him for that, but later. He took a second to look at Hidan. He had milky white skin and big droopy eyes. His eyebrows were thin and high, making him look quite mean; he had plump lips which were parted right now, with a line of drool coming out from in between them. He also had high cheekbones which created a nice contrast to his eyes and lips. He was lying in a very awkward position, hugging his pillow rather than resting his head on it, and half of his blanket had fallen off the bed. Kakuzu decided not to wake him up, since Hidan wouldn't have to go to school until the start of the next week. When he walked downstairs he saw Konan sitting on Peins lap, drinking coffee. She quickly got off of Pein when she saw Kakuzu.  
"Good morning, sunshine", she had a thing for making fun of people in the morning, as she was a morning person and enjoyed getting up this early.  
"'Morning", Kakuzu replied with a grumpy tone and sat down. He looked at the table that had a mug waiting for him and poured coffee in it.  
"So did you speak to him anymore? " Seriously where was she taking this energy from?  
"No he was asleep when I went upstairs", Konan sighed  
"Oh well too bad, he seemed quite down", Kakuzu shrugged  
"He is annoying. I'm glad he was asleep", Konan punched him in the shoulder  
"Don't be like that" Pein looked at them through half closed lids, looking like he hadn't slept in days.  
"When we went to look at him, he wasn't wearing a shirt, he had a lot of bruises. You know, not the type you get in a fight" he started rubbing his eyes. Konan made a sad expression  
"hmm, maybe he has douchebag parents", Konan always tried to mother everyone, Kakuzu liked that about her, most people here didn't have good parents, including him. It was nice to have someone who cared and looked out for them. That's what they kind of were here, a dysfunctional family, which had each other's back.  
"Anyways I have to go now", Kakuzu technically did have some more time left, but he didn't want to spend that time having a conversation about Hidan of all people. Friday was his favourite day of the week. He only had classes in the morning meaning he had all afternoon, to do whatever he wanted. Most of the others in the house were still high school students so they wouldn't be back until the late afternoon. As much as Kakuzu loved Fridays for the free time they gave him, he also hated them for Economic Development classes. His professor seemed rather sketchy, and wasn't interested in teaching anything important. He just made them buy every single text book and gave them millions of essays to keep them busy. Today was another one of those days. Kakuzu had literally just handed in an essay and now he already announced a new one. It was May and the students should be focused on preparing for finals. Not write another goddamn essay. When the class was finally over he felt so relieved. He decided to get a burrito from taco bell on his way home, which he ate on the way back. When he arrived at the dorm it was silent, oh how he loved the silence. He looked at his wrist watch and it was 1p.m, Hidan couldn't possibly still be asleep, could he? While walking upstairs he heard the shower, so he wasn't asleep good. Kakuzu looked at their room and noticed that Hidans clothes were no longer on the floor; they were on his bed, which was done, badly done, but done. Kakuzu placed his bag on his bed and took out some of his study notes; he had to get started on one of his essays. It was a pain in the ass, all the words sounded forced. While he was typing the essay on his laptop he heard Hidan getting in. He turned around to the source of noise and looked at Hidan. He was wearing nothing; expect a towel that was loosely wrapped around his waist. He also saw the bruises Pein had mentioned earlier. Kakuzu turned back to his essay to give Hidan some privacy.  
"Oh man you scared the shit out of me", Hidan said as he walked over to his bed to grab his clothes "I didn't know you would be back so soon" Kakuzu heard the door open again and glanced back over to where Hidan was standing.  
"Are you not going to get dressed in here? "Hidan scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor  
"No, that's kind of awkward to me", Kakuzu chuckled  
"Why, are you scared I am going to look at your dick?"  
"No that's not it, I'm just not used to it", and with that he left the room. Kakuzu shook his head. He wondered what Hidan would do on a normal week, where the bathroom even had a line. Hidan came back in after a few minutes and sat on his bed. He was wearing sweatpants and a loose fitting shirt; he was also using the towel he had earlier wrapped around his waist to dry his hair, how classy Kakuzu thought to himself. He realized how Hidan was looking at him, and Kakuzu didn't like it. Usually when people looked at him they were staring at his scars. Hidan didn't seem like he was though, he looked rather curious in what Kakuzu was doing. At least he had one good quality.  
"What are you doing? "Hidan then asked, proving Kakuzus assumption to be right.  
"I am trying to write an essay." he answered not even looking up from his laptop.  
"Oh okay. The principal said you are a college student? "Kakuzu sighed; it looked like he wasn't getting around the awkward first time meeting someone conversation.  
"Yes", he finally said and Hidan nodded.  
"What is you major? "How many questions did this kid have?  
"Economics", Hidan nodded again, he looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but didn't. Instead he laid down on his bed and looked at Kakuzu for a while, before grabbing a bible and started reading in it, Kakuzu rolled his eyes. They made him share his room with some spiritual boy, didn't they? Looking at the bible closer he realized that the letters were different. It wasn't English. He hated himself for asking but curiosity got the better of him.  
"What language is that? "Hidan looked at Kakuzu then at the book.  
"Russian", he said and smiled "Say are you religious? "Yes Kakuzu did hate himself for asking now he would get stuck in the typical Jehovah witness bullshit.  
"No", he said harshly "and I am not planning on joining a religion anytime soon."  
"Okay, no need to yell at me, but okay" Hidan continued reading in the bible. Kakuzu rolled his eyes at that comment; he hated Hidans sassy remarks and sarcastic comments. He looked at his essay that was staying at the same paragraph since half an hour now and decided to call it a day. He hated writing essays. He got up and walked towards the bathroom. Since no one was home he could take all the time he wanted. He used the shower to clear his mind and to relax. Relaxing in his room wasn't an option anymore. After his shower he went back into the bedroom, Hidan was still laying in the bed reading inside the damn bible. Kakuzu didn't get what part of the bible could be interesting enough for one to read it for so long. He threw his towel on his bed and started looking for his clothes. He saw Hidans face getting red and lower the bible so that he couldn't see what was going on anymore. Kakuzu finished dressing up. He never cared about taking his clothes off around others. People stared at him anyways. Usually frightened or disgusted by the scars. Hidan was very different though. Kakuzu held back a chuckle at the thought that Hidan was probably still a virgin.  
"Are you done dressing? "Hidan asked from behind his book, not daring to lift his eyes from the pages.  
"Yeah", Hidan closed the book, and put it on his night stand and then looked at Kakuzu again.  
"What are you staring at?", Kakuzu asked sharp.  
"Nothing", he guiltily looked away like he was caught during a crime, sat up and looked at Kakuzu once again. His cheeks were slightly red.  
"What is it with you, have you never seen another dude naked? "He looked at the floor  
"Actually no, I always skipped PE and Swimming." Kakuzu didn't expect him to answer that question. Now he felt kind of awkward and bad for asking.  
"Are you gay or something? Like no offense. "That question completely threw Hidan off. He looked at his hands and nodded  
"I swear I wasn't staring at you or anything"; Kakuzu realized that that question must of have seemed like a threat of some sort.  
"It's alright, I don't care about your sexual orientation", Hidan looked relieved  
"Please don't tell anyone" Kakuzu nodded he wouldn't. He respected Hidans privacy.

Later that night Hidan couldn't believe how quickly Kakuzu had outed him. He didn't know what it was that gave it away so easily. He had trouble falling asleep that night because all he could think about was how that one drop of water had gently slid down Kakuzu defined abs, and beyond down to his manhood. Kakuzu had a huge dick, the type you see in porn. Hidan felt ashamed about himself for 1. Knowing so well what a porno dick looked like and 2. Thinking such unholy thoughts. He couldn't get the picture out of his mind. And he felt his blood rush to all the wrong places. He tried hard to just fall asleep and forget about it but he couldn't. Thirsting over a boy like Kakuzu, what was he thinking? Right now he wished his father hadn't taken his phone away, because he would have texted Irina and told her. And they would have one of their typical overly sexual conversations. He laid in his bed and wondered if his father would get mad if he called him. He wouldn't call him to tell him about Kakuzus dick, obviously, but just so he could talk to someone. He did feel really lonely. He looked over to Kakuzus bed and saw that the other was sleeping already. Hidan got up and quietly left the room as not to wake him up. He wanted to eat something; his fatass always ate when he couldn't sleep or when he was sad, right now he was facing both of these problems. Downstairs he heard Deidara and Pein quietly talking with each other. They both looked up to Hidan when he came into the living room.  
"Can't sleep either, yeah?" it had taken Hidan quite a while to realize the speech problem the blonde had.  
"Nope", He sat on the couch and looked at the two. Pein looked extremely tired.  
"You look really done, why are you not asleep yet", the boy in question rubbed his eyes.  
"Insomnia, I can't sleep even if I'm tired. They took all my sleeping pills away when I got here. Since they could be abused as drugs. So no sleep for me", Hidan nodded and looked at Deidara who knew what Hidan was going to ask him.  
"I failed an exam and they might call my parents because of that, un", Hidan was surprised he didn't know that being a bad student was punished like that.  
"Wait, they call your parents when you fail an exam? Why?"  
"It builds the character", Deidara said mockingly, there was no humour in his voice though "no to be honest I don't know. It's just a way to pressure us even more, yeah. Like you better study or you will be screwed by the parent teacher interviews. They legit make your parents come here to talk about your grades if you fail, un", Hidan was in fact going to be screwed by that. He was quite stupid and hated studying. So he failed a lot of exams. Back in Russia he had been an excellent student. In America, he at first had trouble with the language, the letters and grammar didn't make sense to him. He also had a lot of trouble with the pronunciation of English, meaning he had a very thick accent, which by now was mostly gone and one would only notice it if they were paying close attention. Meaning he made loads of mistakes resulting in awful grades. Who then discouraged him. His parents weren't around, so he never had anyone to study with. And that's how his bad habits of not studying or paying attention in class were born. He sighed.  
"But my father lives in a completely different state, they can't just call him because of petty reasons like that", Pein laughed humourlessly  
"They can and they will. You have no idea. My parents live all the way in New York, and that hasn't stopped them. In fact it even adds to their intentions. The parents get pissed more easily, and you feel guilty for putting them through it. Nothing more motivating like the pressure of disappointing everyone once again. "Deidara made a sound of agreement. And then looked at Hidan.  
"Anyways, what about you. Why can't you sleep? "Hidan honestly didn't feel like telling them the truth that he was horny and also felt very abandoned at once. What a great combination Hidan noted to himself.  
"My fatass is hungry. So is there any leftover pizza?" Pein nodded and Hidan ate a piece he could find. It was one with pineapples on it so it must have been one of Deidaras. They were not kidding when they told him they ate pizza every day. Earlier, while eating dinner, they had already been planning what pizza they would be making on the weekend. Once Hidan was done eating he went back to his bedroom, and saw that Kakuzus bed was empty. He must have woken him up while getting downstairs. Now Hidan felt guilty. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Kakuzu came into the room looked at Hidan quickly and then went to his own bed.  
"Ay, did I wake you up? "Hidan asked.  
"No. If you had woken me up we wouldn't be having this conversation"  
"Ah let me guess I would be sleeping in the hallway? "Kakuzu nodded and said "exactly", Hidan really liked Kakuzus voice, how deep and stern it was. At first it had reminded him of his father's voice but by now he realized what exactly it was that made him feel that way. His voice was apprehending him, and it was final. It was really dominant. Normal people wouldn't like someone to have someone speak to them with such a bossy tone in their voice. But Hidan wasn't like normal people. He was into the whole Dominance and Submission thing. When he knew someone to be dominant he made a lot of mistakes and rude remarks. Almost on instinct. So he would get a punishment. His father always punished harshly. Hidan had gone through countless Beatings and loads of yelling, thanks to his childish behaviour. He wanted to believe that he didn't know why he was like this. But deep down he knew that it was thanks to his abandonment issues. That he felt like he only deserved attention in negative ways. Since his father only ever did give him attention if he misbehaved. Hidan suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He sure did hate himself sometimes for being such a freak. Kakuzu must have felt the change in Hidans mood, as he was looking at him. He didn't say anything, just looked at him. Hidan was glad that he didn't ask any questions. He didn't feel like talking right now. Especially not about his daddy issues. Hidan finally started to drift off to sleep. And he was greeted by sweet dreams of naughty water drops.

 **AN : next chapter 'weekends at the Akatsuki' is coming soon, so stay tuned.**


	4. Weekends at the Akatsuki

Weekends used to be Hidans favorite time of the week. But here in the Akatsuki they were boring as hell. You didn't have anything to do at all. And everyone was just sitting in the living room. Some of them were talking, others were reading books. Hidan noticed the absence of Deidara, he assumed he would be at the parent-teacher meeting now. Hidan wanted to engage in conversation, but he didn't know the other well enough for that. They spoke using mostly insiders, that Hidan didn't get. Sometimes the others asked him a thing and he would answer, he made a mental note to speak with the others later. He glanced over to Kakuzu to see him reading, it was a thick book about economics. Hidan wondered if Kakuzu enjoyed reading, or if he was doing it because he had nothing better to do. Kakuzu looked like someone that likes to read, he was furrowing his brows at this book though. It had probably something to do with the fact that he was reading a college text book and not some sort of fantasy novel. Hidan never liked reading, the only book he had somewhat enjoyed was Lolita. He had only read it because Irina had told him about how sick it was. Hidan wondered if he had a Lolita complex as well, being into older men that was. His mother always used to read him books. And the woman she was they were never appropriate children's books. Hidan had liked the stories that she had read them. They were about violence, murder, betrayal and sex. His father had thrown away all of her books though, so he had never got to fully read them, or find out what their Titles were. He decided that now would be a good time to get to know the others.  
„Hey you guys?" he asked awkwardly „How did you guys end up here? And like where do you guys come from? I mean like we live together, so it might be good to know stuff about each other" The room was silent for a few seconds as everyone was thinking about their answers, Deidara went first „Well, it's a fun story actually, after my parents died i had to live at my aunts place, since you know having dead parents kinda fucks you up i started burning a lot of stuff and generally ‚cause trouble', during the nights my aunts husband would touch me inappropriately, so i burned the house down, my aunt was to scared to press charges, so i had to come here, hm" Hidan seriously didn't get which part of that story was fun. There was an awkward silence in the room.

„Well my family is involved in a lot of gang related stuff, and i got accused of the murder of my best friend, there wasn't enough evidence and the judge declared me innocent, my school still believed it though, so i came i here" Itachi was so calm talking about it „by the way Hidan, don't think bad of me i didn't do it I swear" He was relieved about that, having his throat slit in his sleep wasn't something he really wanted.  
„I was sent here because i was caught smoking weed in the school bathroom" Koran said, shrugging, Hidan was somewhat shocked you'd get sent here for petty crimes like that.

„We hacked into the school system" Zetsu began „yeah and then we changed the grades" Hidan still had an uneasy feeling about Zetsu, and his weird thing for referring to himself in plural.

„i'd rather not speak about it" Pein said. Obito, Sasori and Kakuzu agreed. Hidan was kind of sad as Kakuzus answer was the only one that he really cared about.

„I guess it's my turn now, i was sent here for possession of weapons, like geez dude you carry a gun with you once and the cops are already onto you like asap, well anyhow originally i was with the SEVEN SWORDS but then i was sent here", Koran rolled her eyes „"hen will you stop referring to Hidden Mist as seven swords? You also don't have to yell it every time you say it."

„What is Hidden Mist or Seven Swords or whatever?" Hidan asked confused.

„Hidden Mist is the dorm i was previously in, there is a bunch of them. And Konan listen, just listen, the SEVEN SWORDS is just seven people who were at Hidden Mist, you know the cool people who owned swords and were down for mischief, also yes i have to yell it every time for emphasis!" Kisame exclaimed. Konan sighed „It makes you sound like a moron" they went on to discuss wether or not yelling was necessary. Hidan got bored and went to his bedroom to pick up his bible, it wasn't very interesting, especially if you knew the hole thing by heart, but he didn't have anything else to do. While reading he realized that he still had his knife inside one of the flower pots. He didn't get up to get it, he would do it on Sunday, when he came back from church. That way it wouldn't be too obvious and also it would be awkward to go upstairs just to come downstairs again. When Kakuzu came inside the room Hidan put away the bible to look at him. Kakuzu put the economy text book on the desk and started searching for something. When he found what he was looking for he sat on the chair and started reading the paper he had found, groaning while doing so. That awakened Hidans curiosity.

"What is that?" he asked, Kakuzu put the paper on the desk and turned to look at Hidan. This was the first time he was properly looking at Hidan while they were speaking, and it made him feel giddy inside.

"Its a paper with dates on it, dates when we have group therapy and unfortunately today is one of those days.", Hidan nodded and then furrowed his brows "We have group therapy?"

"Yes, its the most pointless thing ever Miss Rush wants to 'understand' what is going on inside us. Kisame usually gives her some bullshit statements that throw her off.", he chuckled a bit. That chuckle send chills down Hidans spine.

"Okay, so what type of questions does she ask?"

"About how we are feeling. And if one of us 'misbehaved' she will confront you about it."

"Sounds kind of pointless. How often is there group therapy?", Hidan felt himself getting annoying but he couldn't make himself stop asking questions.

"Once every two weeks. Luckily. And yes it is very pointless no one takes it serious.", Kakuzu was quite talk active today, which Hidan appreciated. But he looked more pissed with every question that Hidan asked. So he decided to let it be. Hidan loved fighting with others and pissing them off. But he also knew that in a place like this, things would end badly. Hidan had promised his father not to get in trouble and he was trying hard to stay out of trouble. When Kakuzu saw that Hidan was done asking questions he turned to his desk, turned on his laptop, opened Word and resumed to work on his essay. Hidan hated essays, he always bullshitted through them and made things up. When he kept looking at Kakuzu, who must have felt him stare, stopped writing and said "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing really, how is you essay coming along?", there he went again. Asking countless questions.

"Fantastic, I'm still on the first paragraph", the sarcasm in his voice was obvious.

"Just make some shit up", he suggested. Kakuzu just shook his head.

"Hidan im not in high school, all my statements need a valid source, that is not wikipedia. If i get caught making things up, i would fail"

"I know that, the art of bullshitting is not to make up something important. It is to add something to it, that can't be disproved, like a personal interpretation. That way your word count will be full quite quicker. One time i had to write an essay about WWII and i wrote about half a page of my personal interpretation of why Hitler killed himself. You know what I'm saying? Something that doesn't require a source", Kakuzu looked at Hidan and seemed somewhat impressed.

"You are smarter than one would give to you." He then said and Hidan felt his temper rise at that

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" he knew he was stupid but he didn't like it when others pointed it out or made fun of him for it.

"I take that back, you are as stupid as you look"

"Oi, shut your mouth!", there was no going back now, Hidan was pissed off and he was not taking shit from Kakuzu. All previous feelings of attraction now gone. Who did he think he was? To just insult Hida for no reason.

"How about no." Kakuzu got up and looked down on Hidan. He wasn't that much taller than him but he sure was intimidating. His broad shoulders made him look taller than he actually was. But Hidan didn't care, if that was the way he was going to go, then so be it. Hidan got up from the bed and looked at Kakuzu, they were ready to go. However a gentle knock on the door interrupted them. Konan opened the door and peeked inside.

"The Devil is here now. Come downstairs.", Hidan wondered if she had heard them fight, she probably did. When they were walking out of the door Kakuzu pushed Hidan out of his way. Hidan would have jumped him on the spot, if he didn't hear the principals annoying voice. Group therapy truly was awful. She was such a pseudo therapist. She even made them describe how they were feeling by using colors. Hidan rolled his eyes. How old did she think they were, five? Hidan then also found out what Kakuzu meant by Kisame giving bullshit statements. It was hilarious. She would asked an innocent question about how everyone was feeling and Kisame replied to that. "Im really good, but the pressure to mastrubate is just getting stronger and stronger. Especially in this hot weather man.", he spoke in a fake sad tone and the others were giggling. Miss Rush was obviously pissed by his answers, but wrote it down anyways.

"So Hidan how about you, how are you feeling.", Hidan lied and said he was alright, that answer wasn't enough for her.

"Hidan, why don't you tell the others a little about your self. You know so they get to know you", hidan sighed

"Well there is not a lot to know about me", Hidan wanted this to be over, but judging by Ms. Rushes tone this conversation was going to take an unpleasant turn.

"Oh I'm sure there is, why don't you tell them about where your from. Or that you only have one parent", this bitch. Hidan was taken aback that she would just casually bring that into the conversation. He didn't get what her problem was. She really was the devil.

"Excuse me, what?", he had sat up straight to look at her. And everyone could feel the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"You know, on your papers it said your parents are divorced. Im sure that's something interesting to talk about in group therapy. It must be hard to be abandoned by one of your parents.", Hidan had heard enough. He was angry again. Everyone in the group was kind of looking away. Like they understood what was going on inside of him. She probably did the same with everyone when they first arrived.

"I don't see how that is anyones business. I think we are done here", Hidan got up and went inside his room. That bitch is not worth jail time, Hidan repeated over and over in his head to calm himself down. After a while Konan came into his room. He didn't hear her until she sat on his bed. Where he was face planting in. He looked at her. And she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She always does this. She tries to humiliate us like that, so we wont fight each other. She believes that by bringing up something that makes a person truly vulnerable they wont fight others, as they are scared of getting their feelings hurt. And it usually works, so she keeps doing it.", she rubbed his shoulder

"Are you okay?", she then asked. Hidan just nodded. He really wasn't in the mood for conversation.

"Hey not to be rude or anything but can you leave me alone for a while?", she got up and was ready to leave. "Can i borrow your phone for a while?", she nodded and handed it to him.

"Just give it back later", Hidan searched for the paper his father had given him and called. He felt like a crybaby. He didn't think he would call him that quickly. He dialed the number and waited. His father picked up after a while and said in a very formal voice

"Hello?", Hidan was confused first but then he remembered that his father couldn't know who Konan is or what here number was.

"Dad its me.", Hidan said and he realized how sad his voice sounded „I'm sorry about what i said, i shouldn't have brought her up in an argument like that. I was just angry and hurt. I am really sorry", he heard his father sigh.

„It's alright. Whats wrong with you, you sound very sad?", Hidan was he felt miserable.

"I hate it here. I wanna come home", his father sighed again.

"Hidan you know thats impossible. Try to calm down.", he said gently. Hidan switched to Russian as Kakuzu had entered the room.

"I cant. My roommate and i had a fight already, the principal said mom abandoned me and i don't think i will last long here"

"She did what?", Hidan knew that line was going to get him.

"Yes, in group therapy. It was so unnecessary.", his father waited before answering

"Hidan i cant do anything about that. I wish i could. I will speak to her about that. But i can't do more than that. Just calm yourself down, alright. And try apologizing to your roommate"

"But i didn't start the fight", Hidan said to his offense.

"Yes but you can end it. Hidan, please."

"Hmm. Fine. Goodbye now", his father sounded relieved and Hidan hung up. He went to give Konan her phone back and she took it and smiled at him. He went back into his room and threw himself on the bed. He would apologize, but not now. Maybe he could just pretend the fight didn't happen at all, like he did with his father. He felt like the latter was a better idea. He realized Kakuzu was looking at him. And Hidan swore he could see guilt in the fuckers eyes.

"Was that Russian?", no shit Sherlock Hidan thought to himself.

"Yes. The principal told me your surname was Ahmed. That doesn't sound American. Where are you from?", pretending like the fight didn't happen was a good idea.

„The name is Arab, My father is from Saudi Arabia but my mother is American, i was born in the states so i consider myself to be American", Hidan nodded. Kakuzu really was into talking today as he went on with the conversation.

„Ms. Rush said you grew up in Russia. What's it like there?", Hidan thought for a moment, before he smiled and said.

"Cold.", he made a pause before he continued "it is different from America, the whole mentality of the people. Its hard to explain", he looked at Kakuzu who seemed to be thinking he then sighed and asked another question.

"Did your father accept you after coming out?", Hidan hated the topic already, „don't get me wrong. I just know my father would kick me out immediately if i were gay."

"He thinks its wrong and bad. Thankfully he doesn't bring it up in our conversations. He will probably pretend i never told him i am gay after a while.", his father had a habit of pretending things were not true or didn't happen if he didn't like them. It was a terrible way of dealing with problems, but Hidan was the same.

"Sorry for asking.", Hidan now had the chance to ask Kakuzu a question.

"How did you realize so quickly about me being gay?", Kakuzu was thinking about his answer for a while then he said "You got all embarrassed about the changing thing. That was my first hint. The second one was that you always skipped P.E you however look like you do sports, so lazy-ness was not the reason you skipped it. I figured you are uncomfortable changing around dudes in general, so my assumption was that you are gay.", Hidan was impressed by how well Kakuzu figured things out. He had figured out in mere minutes what had taken Hidan years.

"You are straight, right?", Hidan asked awkwardly.

"I have only been with girls so far, but to be honest with you there have been a few boys i have liked. I have never been with one so i couldn't tell if i would enjoy it", Hidan felt kind of happy about that. Maybe it was about not being the only LGBT+ person in this place. Maybe it was something else.

"So you asked me an awkward question. That means i get to ask one back", Kakuzu sighed

"I guess you do", Hidan thought about what he could ask and decided to go all out and ask the most obvious question.

"Where did you get those scars from", Kakuzu smirked and nodded

"Ah the classical awkward question. Well it's a long story, but to keep it short. I was involved in some gang business, and i had to go beat up a guy, Hashirama Senju, no one told me that he was a fucking leader and that he had fucking Madara Uchiha on his side, so i obviously lost and as a message to my gangs leader Tobirama Senju decided it would be a good idea to kill me by cutting me over and over again, resulting in me being disfigured, i ended up surviving though, i swore myself to never get involved in gang business again, but someone snitched me, so i was sent here after three months of jail time." That was a lot, and it obviously made Kakuzu really uncomfortable to talk about that so Hidan wanted to let it go.

"Why do you call it disfigured. You look fine.", Hidan realized what he just said and that it might come of the wrong way considering their previous topic, so he added an awkward "no homo" at the end of the sentence. The no homo seemed to amuse Kakuzu. According to his reaction he wasn't used to getting compliments on his appearance. "Well i hate them. I used to cover them up, but one of the rules of this godforsaken place is that you are not allowed to wear face masks."

"If i had a face like you, i would never cover it. You feel me, it's like super masculine. My face, especially my eyebrows make me look quite bitchy.", Kakuzu snorted at that remark. Hidan wondered if he ever properly laughed.

"You do have a resting bitch face", Kakuzu then said.

"Aay, only i get to insult my face!", Hidan said sarcastically. It was more playful. Kakuzu just shook his head.

"I didn't insult your face.", Hidan gasped jokingly and then winked at him. He then said in a very sarcastic tone "Are you flirting with me? My Kakuzu you sure can be quite cute when you try", Kakuzu shook his head again

"Shut up or i swear i will punch you in the face.", Hidan smirked he knew that was an empty threat.

"Promise?", he asked in a sickly sweet tone, just to provoke Kakuzu. It was like a game to Hidan. To provoke others to get the person to get mad. It was very petty, but Hidan didn't care. Kakuzu seemed to understand the game he was playing. As he didn't let him win.

"Wanna find out?", he said and raised an eyebrow at Hidan.


End file.
